


and then there were two

by intoxicatelou



Category: Spies in Disguise
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Kink, Lovey Ships Walance as Much As I Do, Lovey is Not Here For Walter's Bullshit, M/M, Office Party, Pining, Post-Canon, Virgin Walter Beckett, Walance, Walter Has A Crush, Walter is a bisexual babey and what about it, a slight overview of walter's romantic and private history because why not, mastrubation, slight D/s undertones, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: The Agency was throwing them a (secret) party and not only was Walter invited, he wasthe guest of honor.
Relationships: Lance Sterling/Walter Beckett
Comments: 29
Kudos: 277





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hello folx!! I saw Spies in Disguise yesterday and *immediately* couldn't stop thinking about Walter/Lance as a pairing ~ the tension in the submarine scene (literally how the FUCK is it canon that Walter knows what Lance's dick looks like) and the whole soap opera analogy and generally their banter and vibe is SO much for me and I knew I had to write fic for SiD, Walance specifically, because if you saw what I saw, reader, we all deserve a little fic, as a treat. 
> 
> that being said, this is a Walter/Lance fic and even though Walter is not a minor (I'm estimating canonically that he has to be at least eighteen, [see this post as to the obvious reasons why](https://intoxicatelou.tumblr.com/post/189930994469/lol-if-people-are-assuming-walter-beckett-is), but just for my personal preference I'm writing him as 20-21 because it makes the most sense with my timeline) there is an age difference and if anything like that is squicky for you, please!!! don't read any further!! this is a Walter/Lance fic where the characters are ROMANTICALLY attracted to each other, not platonically.
> 
> anyway that being said, this is going to be a three part fic inspired by the fact that I really couldn't get the ending scene with the suits and the car and the music out of my head and then immediately started to think about how much fun Drunk! Walter would be and here... we are. tags will b updated with each chap!
> 
> title for the fic comes from the mark monson, anderson .paak song "then there were two" which is from the soundtrack of SiD and also played in the credits !! ~ also here is [a Walance Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0o5NY0RyTUKbTNflHjpziN?si=2ozH4tbaQUW8Y8oKybOGWw) that I'm using for this fic and also just general walter/lance vibes :))
> 
> as always, comments/kudos are always welcome ~ but esp comments this time since I think this is like the 4th? fic in the fandom lol on AO3 so if you're a fan of Walter/Lance as much as I am, come scream with me in the comments below!

The Agency was throwing them a (secret) party and not only was Walter invited, he was _the guest of honor._ When he’d seen the email in his inbox, he’d texted Lance to make sure that it wasn’t an accident because he really doesn’t want to relive the Christmas party mishap of 2017. He’d never been well liked at work, and while the promotion was bigger than his wildest dreams he knew that his alternative approach to fighting the bad guys didn’t make him popular with everyone. There were still a lot of agents, who even after the drone attack, believed you fight fire with fire, not _glitter_. 

So, as much as the invitation thrilled him, Walter had his doubts. 

He’d been pacing in his recently renovated living room (Marcy said it was a non negotiable gift, considering the state that her team had left his home) when Lance called. 

“H-Hello?” Walter stuttered, hearing what sounded like gunshots on the other end. 

“Hey, kid. Just got your text. I’m leaving shooting practice right now but wanted to make sure you were okay about this whole party thing.” Lance said, and sure enough Walter can hear a car door opening.

“It’s okay Lance, you could’ve just texted me when you were home! I know you’re busy—“

“Never for you, Walter.” Lance cut in, his voice still unmistakably smooth, “Come on now, how many times do I have to tell you that we’re partners. I’m here for you, no matter what.” 

_We’re partners_ , Walter can’t help but blush again at hearing those words from Lance. Ever since they’d come back from defeating Killian, Lance had been adamant about making sure everyone knew that Lance Sterling wasn’t the world’s greatest spy without Walter Beckett. It’d been a few months, but the amazement had yet to wear off. Walter still felt like a glitter bomb had gone off inside his brain every time he was front row to Lance’s attention.

“O-Okay. Yes. About this party. On Friday.” Walter said, pacing again. “Are you sure I have to go?”

“Walter, you’re the guest of honor. The whole party is to celebrate the official launch of your new covert weapons initiative at the agency.”

“Right, okay. That makes sense.” 

“Kid, I can hear you over thinking.” Lance was using his special calm voice, the one which somehow manages to cut through all of Walter’s speeding neurons and remind him to take a deep breath. “It’s not going to be like a rave or anything you Millenials might be into. Just picture an open bar with some light schmoozing. I’ve been to like a hundred of these things, and I assure you we don’t even have to stay the whole time.” 

“We?” Walter questioned, hesitantly because he wasn’t sure if he heard correctly —

“Of course we’re going together. Boy, were you even listening to me when I told you we’re partners?” Lance repeated, as if being a plus one to any company event was obviously part of the spy partner job description. 

“Right, sorry. It’s just,” Walter flustered, “so much has changed so fast. Like, you thought I was too weird and hated my gadgets until we actually managed to defeat Killian and then we were both triple fired only to get re-hired and then I was promoted and now there’s this party and —“

“It’s a lot. I know.” Lance said, and Walter took a shuddering breath. “But you were never too weird for me. Sure the pigeon thing took a little getting used to, but mostly I was just being an arrogant fool. And hey, you’re helping fix that too. Seriously, Walter I’m so sorry for ever making you feel less than in any way. You’re actually the smartest dude I know. I’m glad that the agency sees that too.” 

“T-thanks Lance.” Walter blushed again, for what felt like the millionth time and was so glad that Lance can’t see his face. “For the record, you were a really good pigeon. Lovey misses you so much!”

“Damn, I bet she does. That’s one horny pigeon you have there, Walter.” Lance smirked, and Walter rolled his eyes. Lance can’t help but remind him how he almost slept with his emotional support bird every chance he can get, clear evidence that even as a bird, Lance Sterling can get it. Walter didn’t have the heart to correct him and let him know that Lovey isn’t interested in him anymore, ever since she finally figured out that Lance was meant to be a boy pigeon all along. 

“But sure I’ll say hi to Lovey when I pick you up tomorrow, at let’s say 5:30? I was thinking we can get dinner before the party. I know a good Italian place.” Lance added.

“Yeah, dinner um dinner sounds good!” Walter tried to keep his voice low and cool, but his excitement is hard to hide, because come on, _dinner_ with _Lance Sterling._ The last time they shared a meal one on one was when Lance was still a pigeon and the world was about to end. 

“Also what are you wearing? Do you have a suit?”

“Um. Not really? I think I have the one I wore to graduation at MIT somewhere in the back of my closet —“

”Nah, don’t bother. Let the Sterling Style team take care of it. I’m sending you a suit. I’ll get your measurements from your file, and you should have it tomorrow by noon.” Lance swiftly interrupted, as if it was the kind of thing he did all the time. And what did Walter know? Maybe this was all part of the Sterling M.O. 

“Wow thanks Lance!” Walter manged to say, despite the flurry of the conversation. 

“Don’t sweat it Walter. Anything for my favorite dude. Alright now, I’ll see you soon.” Lance hung up and Walter felt his feet turn into banana peels as he sunk to the floor, his head leaning against the couch. 

“Oh god. This is going to kill me.” Walter bemoaned, as Lovey came flying in to perch on his shoulder. He pulled her against his chest, letting her nuzzle and twitter at him curiously. “I’m going to totally blow it. Not only do I have to go to this cool party, I have to go to this cool party with Lance Sterling as my date.” 

Lovey’s eyes widened and she twittered in excitement, but Walter shook his head. “Well no. It’s not like a real date, it’s just. It’s for work, Lovey. He’s just being nice, because he has to. You know since we’re partners. ” 

Lovey chirped happily, patting Walter on the shoulder with her feathers. Walter shook his head again, “Not partners like _that,_ Lovey. We’re like partners in crime.” Lovey chirped confusingly, “No-No like spy-crime. You know. Fighting bad guys. I’m kind of like Q and he’s.. he’s James Bond you know. “ 

Lovey gave him a skeptical look. “James Bond always ends up with the girl, Lovie! Q’s just there for… the science stuff.” Walter protested, sighing sadly. Lovey shook her feathers at him, before giving Walter what he was pretty sure was a pigeon version of an eye-roll. 

“It’s not a date! It’s not.” Walter repeated, before muttering quietly “No matter how much I want it to be.” 

  
  



	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’d become a sort of problem, how easily Lance Sterling had eased himself into Walter’s mind (and heart).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello FOLKS! here we are with another chapter I wrote speedily ~ okay I'm having WAY too much fun with this fic and this ship so we're adding another chapter bc I really didn't expect to get this funky with the backstory of Walter before he met Lance but...here we are
> 
> thank u for yr comments im so glad that there are more Walter/Lance shippers in this fandom! as always, comments/kudos welcome!! this fic is gonna get a bit ~ sexy v v v soon so thank u for coming along for the ride!

Everyone admired Lance Sterling, long before the fiasco with Killian and long after. He had a reputation, and Walter was not immune to the charm. Lance was the best in the game and that’s what Walter wanted to be, but like when it came to gadgets and all the science behind saving the world. It’d been a classic case of hero-worship, and the day that Lance had come walking into his office all those weeks ago still felt like a dream, especially when he’d told Walter he’d used his kitty glitter. It was one of the single most awesome experiences of Walter’s life, right underneath when he’d first gotten accepted to work at the agency two years ago. 

He’d always admired the man, looking up to him, figuratively (and also literally, once Walter had met him and realized that Lance Sterling is Actually That Tall). But after traveling across the globe and saving each other from near death more than a handful of times, Walter’s affections for Lance had significantly deepened into some serious… uncharted territory. 

It’s not that Walter’s never had crushes before, he had a total thing for his middle school librarian Janice or Mindy the Junior who sat behind him in calculus when he was just finishing up eighth grade. He knew she only smiled at him because he’d occasionally (read: all the time) let her cheat off him. And sure there was Billy, from gym class, who didn’t stand up for him but at least didn’t join the other kids when they called him “weird” and shoved him into the lockers. At least, Billy was the one who lent him a band-aid the time Walter had scraped his knee when the boys in his gym class had thought it would be fun to kick him to the ground during the mandatory mile they all had to run. There were other things of course — his soft chestnut hair, blue eyes, gentle smile but most of all, Billy didn’t make fun of his mother dying, if anything he’d been the only one of his classmates to show up at her wake.

He’d never had a problem with knowing his sexuality, that he liked boys and girls and just people in general. But middle school had been such a dark time, Walter had been so _afraid,_ so tired of the hurt he knew that those crushes would never go anywhere, not when he was still “weird”. So no matter how much he’d thought about Billy, once he’d moved to Boston for MIT, he told himself he was going to put all of those feelings behind him. 

Sure enough, when he’d applied to MIT on a whim at twelve, and miraculously gotten in, there wasn’t much time to think about romance because his teen years were filled with science and Lovey and everything his mom would have wanted for him. Besides all the kids were much older than him and Walter wasn’t interested, not when he’d discovered the beauty of Korean soap operas which gave him all the romance he sometimes dreamt about without any of the drama. After MIT, he’d gotten into Harvard’s [prestigious interdisciplinary PhD program](https://gsas.harvard.edu/degree-requirements/secondary-fields/science-technology-and-society) for Science, Technology and Society, and the latter half of his teen years were spent concocting up a more functioning, less theoretical prototype for the Kitty glitter and studying applied fractals. There’s been some occasional hook-ups once he hit seventeen, and his sex-drive decided to make its existence more apparent, but nothing serious. He’d even gone on a couple dates with a cute blonde grad student in the Philosophy department, Natalie, when he was eighteen, but after a disastrous attempt at pegging, Walter realized she just wasn’t what he was looking for in the long term. 

After he’d moved back to DC at nineteen with a job offer from the CIA itself _,_ Walter had entertained the idea of getting on Tinder. Because now with what was supposed to be a steady 9-5 job, he’d have time to seriously date around, or at least figure out what that even meant. But it’s not like he could drink without breaking the law, not to mention Lovey was just getting used to the house so she was extra clingy, and his job was _so cool_ , but also top secret so he couldn’t really talk about it. So the thought of downloading Tinder had disappeared as quickly as it had come. 

Walter was doing just fine before he met Lance. He had his shows, his science, and his bird. Sure, it got a little lonely sometimes, cooped up in his home lab after work, eating the same gluten free microwave dinners with Lovey. He’d tried to hit it off with his work friends and even though they didn’t call him “weird” to his face anymore or shove him into lockers, their eyes bore into him all the same. Walter could tell when he wasn’t wanted. 

Which is why when Lance had told him, the first time, in all earnestness, _I couldn’t have done this without you_ , Walter couldn’t help his shock. It’d been so long since he’d been needed by anyone in any regard, so long since anyone had valued his help. 

Once Lance had entered his life, Walter had felt like he was living a surrealist dream. Sure the Agency had given him a chance, even after reading his pledge to non-violence in the application essay, but they hadn’t heard him. Hadn’t taken him seriously, not until Lance Sterling had taken his hand and changed everything. 

Once they’d gotten back, after everything had calmed down, that affection, those feelings Walter had for Lance had managed to bloom…into something more. Suddenly, Walter was dreaming of smooth brown pecs and a grin which could swallow him whole. He couldn’t sleep without hearing Lance’s voice, the “we’re partners” running in a feedback loop, until Walter was hard in bed and he took matters into his own hand. 

It’d become a sort of problem, how easily Lance Sterling had eased himself into Walter’s mind (and heart). He’d hoped it would go away after the mission — it’s not like he saw Lance very often considering that he was a field agent but they’d surprisingly kept in touch frequently via text or call or FaceTime. It was beyond anything Walter could’ve expected, since he had imagined the contact would eventually die down (and Lance would finally realize what a weirdo Walter was) but he frequently woke up to texts about pigeon puns from Lance, and was glad, for once, to be wrong. Lance had even sent him a Christmas gift last week, a soft [ throw blanket ](https://www.zazzle.com/36_pigeon_breeds_throw_blanket-256718214559252339?rf=238840279726397180&tc=CjwKCAiAuqHwBRAQEiwAD-zr3aEGzDIbFLjfQNCrpPtqlc1IJJFWb0NREYHD5UvTUIJvKpMKz7YU6xoCbNsQAvD_BwE&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=us_shopping&utm_term=z256718214559252339&ca_chid=2001810&ca_source=gaw&ca_ace=&ca_nw=g&ca_dev=c&ca_pl=&ca_pos=1o5&ca_cid=381150036410&ca_agid=77529482093&ca_caid=6483100273&ca_adid=381150036410&ca_kwt=&ca_mt=&ca_fid=&ca_tid=pla-838509571898&ca_lp=9026827&ca_li=&ca_devm=&ca_plt=&gclsrc=aw.ds&gclid=CjwKCAiAuqHwBRAQEiwAD-zr3aEGzDIbFLjfQNCrpPtqlc1IJJFWb0NREYHD5UvTUIJvKpMKz7YU6xoCbNsQAvD_BwE) with all thirty-six pigeon breeds on it. 

Look he’d always had a little bit of a crush on Lance Sterling (who didn’t?) but recently the feeling had begun to grow into something far more tangible, and Walter _wanted._

He should be more embarrassed by how easily thinking about Lance did it for him. Right now, Walter was stifling a moan, imagining Lance’s strong capable hands and how his palms would slide up Walter’s chest until they rested right where he wanted them most -- their warmth ghosting over his neck. Walter fisted his cock harder, glad that his alarm had woken him up a little earlier than usual today. He’d woken up hard, which he blamed on Dream-Lance who had been fucking Walter within an inch of his life before his alarm went off. One of his fingers circled his rim, not pushing in because he was a little too sleepy to grab the lube but just applying the slightest of pressure. 

God, there was nothing more Walter wanted than to be fucked. Aside from the disastrous pegging debacle with Natalie, no one else had gotten near his ass. He could go and find someone, but now that his brain had begun to fixate on Lance, there was nobody’s cock he wanted more. 

“F-Fuck, Lance,” Walter gasped, as his hand sped up. His eyes fluttered closed as he imagined Lance’s fingers, long and thick, pushing inside him. “Please, oh god, I’m — _Lance_ ” 

Walter’s whole body stretched taught as he came with a groan. Dazed, he recalled the thought that finally pushed him over the edge — thinking about how those same fingers which could work him open, tease him until he was begging for it, were also capable of killing a man in thirteen different ways. 

_It wouldn’t be a bad way to go_ , Walter mused, lying on his bed for a second longer, even though his come was rapidly cooling on his stomach. He glanced at the clock, it was barely ten. He didn’t have work today since there was the reception tonight, and the Director had told him to take the day off and relax. The orgasm had helped alleviate some of his nerves, and a shower would probably only help more, but Walter had never been good with large social situations. Not to mention, seeing Lance again, after all these weeks. 

Walter made a frustrated sound into his pillow, and could hear Lovey chirping outside his bedroom door in response. It was going to be one hell of a Friday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! thank u for reading !!! hope u liked that little sexy sex bit at the end ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love Pining!Walter so much just WOW. 
> 
> come yell with me in the comments below, or on Tumblr @intoxicatelou or on Discord @ intoxicatelou#7579
> 
> thank u for reading!!! <3


End file.
